1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video conferencing technology and, more particularly, to a mobile video conferencing system used in operating rooms to allow medical device companies to provide product support during an operation, medical procedure, or training.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the medical field, typically, when a physician uses a medical device in the operating room (i.e., a knee implant, cardiac pacemaker, etc.), a representative from the medical device company which provides such device is present in the operating room as well. In most instances, the manufacturer's representative observes the procedure, and is available to provide technical input to the physician and staff on an as needed basis. However, as will be recognized, though the presence of the manufacture's representative in the operating room provides numerous potential benefits, it also carriers a fairly substantial cost.
The present invention addresses this particular issue by providing a remote videoconferencing system whereby a medical device company representative or other medical professional at any remote location outside of the operating room can have a “telepresence” inside the operating room. Advantageously, the ability for the physician to receive substantive input or feedback from a medical device manufacturer's representative without requiring that such representative be physically present in the operating room provides substantial cost savings. These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.